


Written In Our Muffins

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Blushing, Coffee, Fate, Fluff, Holding Hands, IT guy Theo, M/M, Meant To Be, Smiles, coffee and muffins, imaptient Liam, two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Prompted by my life again.Liam breaks his laptop, only it's not broken and his IT guy is hot.





	Written In Our Muffins

It’s 7 a.m. and the switchboard lights up, the call gets directed to line 5 and he yawns before he answers because it’s really early, who the hell can have p.c problems at this hour, “Group I.T, you’re speaking to Theo, how can I help?” he sings out the boring old tune that’s drilled into every I.T tech’s head when they attend training.

 

“Uh, Hi! My laptop won't switch on, can you help?” The voice on the other side sounds mildly distressed, and Theo can hear the irritated tip-tap of a pen on a desk.

 

“Yes sir, I sure can, give me your personnel number and name.” Theo sits up and adjusts the headset. He’s stifling a yawn and eyeing his cup of coffee but Leonard is glaring at the switchboard from his office and if he catches him drinking while on a call there will be murder. Probably Leonard’s.

 

“It’s A145559 and my name is Liam Dunbar.”

 

“Okay, let me have a look here.” There are a few moments of silence, pen tapping on the other side of the line again, and a banging sound…. He knows the caller is slapping that keyboard thinking it will magically bring the dead device to life. Why they always rap the damn keyboard he doesn’t know because the next day they get ten thousand calls about “the little red button in the middle is missing” or emails about “mykeyboardisstuckplezhelpimadumbass”

 

“Dumbar you said? I can’t find you on the system? Are you new?”

 

“It’s Dunbar, with an N..."

 

Theo mouths a “ _fuck_ ” to his neighbor Malia and she responds with a rude gesture mouthing “ _idiot_ ” back at him, he flips her off and turns his attention back to the call, “I apologize, sir. Okay… I’ve found your profile, let me check your server.”

 

Pen’s still tapping, “Cool, thanks.”

 

“Uh, Mr. Dunbar, I can’t detect any faults from my side, everything seems to be up and running. Can you hold the power button down a few seconds?” He knows it’s the most obvious thing in the world and he can hear Mr. Dunbar’s annoyed sigh.

 

“Yeah, I’ve done that. I’ve plugged it in, and I’ve changed the plug and still nothing.”

 

“Hmm, okay. Then I will need you to come down to the Mobility Center so we can have a look, you can come straight to the second row from the back, I’ll help you.” _Because I’m the only one here so fucking early besides you._ He thinks but doesn’t say.

 

Another long sigh, “Yeah okay, see you now. Thank you.”

 

“Thank you for calling in Mr. Dunbar.”

 

"Uh... pleasure? Okay. Yeah.  Bye."

 

There is a quick scratch like the receiver had been put down in the wrong spot, then lifted and put down wrong again, the "fuck sakes!" follows just before the line goes dead.

 

* * *

 

“What did they say?” the thin dark boy next to Liam asks, passing him a muffin and his coffee. It’s Liam’s favorite, caramel fudge, obviously way too sweet and unhealthy for any other person to eat, but Liam is special like that. Caramel muffin and skinny cappuccino with cream. Skinny, because he’s apparently funny too. His barista knows him, she doesn’t judge.

 

Liam slurps up the cream before stirring the drink and takes a bite of the muffin, “Says I gotta go down there. It's so fucking far to walk.”

 

“Dude, you sound like Sammy upstairs with her fucking high heels every time she has to walk somewhere.”

 

“ _Dude_ , I get the girl. Walking is fools game.”

 

“Lazy fuck.” Mason tosses his stirrer at Liam and it flips off of his tie and hits him in the nose. The two cackle and have some kind of stick flipping war for a few moments.

 

“You going or what man?” Mason asks while Liam sits staring at the laptop, pressing and holding down the power button, he plugs and unplugs the charger into the device a thousand times and nothing new happens.

 

“I don’t get it, it was fine, just went off like that.” Liam mumbles and swipes his hand over the keyboard angrily.

 

“Bro, stop doing that! It's broken enough! Just go to Mobility.” Mason flicks a piece of muffin and it hits Liam on the side of the cheek.

 

“Fine! God, you're annoying!” he gets up, closes the laptop and grabs his coffee. He drags his feet away, he hates going down there. All the guys in I.T are so attractive, it's intimidating and they always stare at him like he has something on his face.

 

* * *

 

Theo spots him a mile away, his stomach flips momentarily, and he fiddles nervously with the things on his desk until Malia kicks his chair, chirping happily into her headphones.

 

He hears the guy ask for Theo, clutching his laptop to his chest. The receptionist nods her head to the back? “Right at the back, pretty dude with the arms.”

 

Theo rolls his eyes and pulls down the sleeves of his black golf shirt, not that it does much to cover his bulging biceps. He blushes when Liam reaches him and the first thing he does is glance down at Theos arms.

 

“Hi… I'm Liam. I called about this thing…” Liam lifts the device up for Theo to see over the divider between them.

 

Theo hopes the blush has subsided as he motions for Liam to bring it around, “Morning. You wanna come have a seat?” he pulls out the chair between him and Malia. The girl is wiggling her eyebrows up and down and Theo's sure she's trying to look… suggestive? But it's really creepy.  He narrows his eyes at her to stop before Liam sees.

 

Liam makes his way around the partition and shuffles in between the chairs. Theo can't help it. He’s staring. Liam is ridiculously cute, his fingers are aching to reach out and touch the freshly shaven skin- it looks so soft?!

 

“Let me have a look.” Theo says sliding the laptop over. “Was it on before?”

 

Liam takes a moment to register what the I.T guy is saying with his stupidly pretty mouth.  The receptionist wasn't kidding. “I was turned on.... IT, _IT_ wad turned on… and then it just died.”

 

Theo smiles, turning his head to Liam, they make eye contact and Theo struggles to remember what to ask, it's like the words vanished into somewhere unknown the moment he looked into those blue eyes. Liam's lips part to speak and Theo's eyes drop to there, “Oh…” the ‘ _fuck_ ’ follows in his mind. This kid is fucking gorgeous.

 

Theo forces himself to look away. He reaches for the charger and plugs it in. Normally he'd make small talk with the people he serviced, words just came naturally... but this guy seems to have knocked all sense out of him. His tongue is tied and his cheeks are flushed and he's fiddling again.

 

Malia coughs next to him, "stopbeingadork" he hears through the put-on throat noises. She's such an animal, he hates her a little.  He glances at Liam again. The boy is tugging at a piece of string on his sleeve and Theo can't help but notice how large and veiny his hands are.

 

“Hey. How’s it going?” there is hot breath in Liam’s neck and a poke in his ribs, he flings his chair around to find Theo’s neighbor staring him down.

 

“Oh hi…” he frowns, surprised, and she doesn’t look away, glares at him like a coyote did the one time at his dad’s cabin, “You single or what?” she asks and… is she sniffing him??? “You smell nice you know.”

 

“Uh…. I… what??"

 

Theo sinks down in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose and he groans, he definitely hates her more than a little, “Malia… if Leonard sees you sniffing the clients… god, just go away!”

 

There is a ping sound and the laptop powers to life, the two men jerk their head toward it, and Liam has an utterly horrified expression on his face because he _knows_ what happened.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Uhm, did you charge it?”

 

“Yeah, I charged it.” _But it wasn’t plugged into the power unit, Liam you idiot._ Liam feels that familiar boiling feeling creep up his neck and settle on his cheeks.

 

“It’s working fine now?”

 

“I know… I’m an idiot. I’m sorry for wasting your time Theo.” Liam unplugs the device and rushes out of the cubicle before giving Theo another chance to talk. He hears Theo’s chair push out, but he doesn’t turn to look, he just storms up the passage.

 

He’s cussing himself internally, the one cute guy that shows an interest and he completely embarrasses himself! Mason will never let him live this down and his mind is already trying to think of something else to tell his friend but all Liam can think of are Theo’s gigantic arms and how that t-shirt stretched around it. His face, uug fuck he’s cute. “ _Liam!!_ ” His voice is so ridiculous, so raspy and Liam wished he spoke to him more, _“Liam!?”_

 

_Wait… what?_

 

He turns around to see Theo jogging toward him, “Hey, wait!” he stops in front of Liam, half a smile wavering on his lips, he places his hands on his hips and it looks like he doesn't really have a plan for what to do now that Liam is standing there looking at him.

 

“Did I forget something? I did, didn’t I? Fuck.” Liam looks away exasperated. Were other people like this too? Constantly wishing they could stick their heads in the sand and hide, or was that just Liam?

 

“No. No you didn’t. I uh, I was gonna get some coffee,” Theo swallows and licks over his lips, “was wondering if you wanna… get a cup too?” He shoves his hands into his pockets and looks down, tilting his head to Liam and hoping he was on the right track, he couldn’t help himself- couldn’t let the guy just walk away from him.

 

Liam blinked. Too many times. “Coffee?”

 

“Yeah, from Buzz?”   _Oh god, he’s gonna say no… he’s not even gay. Help_. Theo braces himself for the bullet of rejection. It always hurt more coming from the prettiest boys, and this one wore the title crown. _Just say sorry and run!_

“Yeah! Yeah, that will be nice.”

 

_What._

 

“Oh. Shit. Okay, okay, let’s go then.”

 

Liam smiled and fell into step beside the I.T Tech, his mind screaming along with everything else in his body. Their arms bump as they walk and Liam tries to ignore how that patch of skin is now suddenly on fire. They reach the line at the coffee bar and Theo turns to him while they wait, it seems the smile is now fixed on his face.

 

“I really didn’t think you’d say yes to coffee, I’ll be honest.”

 

Yeah so this is how Liam Dunbar dies.

 

“Who would say no to you??” he instantly blushes and look away, it seems to be the theme of the day. What in the hell came over him to say something like that?

 

Theo chuckles and bows his head down, Liam wishes he wouldn’t, he’d like to see him laugh because he’s sure it looks fucking fantastic, he’s sure there are little lines beside his eyes when he smiles like that and he’s sure there is a dimple somewhere- he’d like to find out where. Liam can picture it, he can see how his green eyes narrow and how they… Theo looks up eyes twinkling as his smile spreads…

 

Yep, there it is. Liam’s heart flips. Fuck. It is, his smile really is amazing and apparently contagious too. His entire face is amazing, “I’m sorry, I’m don’t know what comes out of my mouth half the time, I meant-”

 

“It’s okay, I’m glad you didn’t say no.” Shy smiles and stolen glances follow before Theo speaks again, “Where do you work?”

 

“Graphics and Marketing” Liam says as the line progresses and they reach the front.

 

“Oh right, so you’re responsible for the big wolf head on our logo? It’s pretty impressive!”

 

“Yeah that’s me. You like it?”

 

“Yeah! I love its red eyes.” Theo says taking out his wallet and Liam reaches for his too but a warm hand rests over his, “I’ll get this round.” He smiles warmly at Liam and doesn’t look away until the barista talks to him. Liam nods and looks down, heart skipping again at the potential promise in Theo’s words… ‘ _this round.’_

“Thanks. I’ll get the next one then…” he hopes he’s not being too forward, and he bites his lips waiting for Theo’s response.

 

“Maybe the next one can be dinner instead?”

 

“Oh, I don’t drink coffee after like 7pm, I’d be awake all night. I down with lunch though?” Liam says and Theo’s eyebrows shoot out and his shy smile morphs into one of surprise.

 

As soon as Liam realizes what he said he screws his eyes shut and shakes his head, “Ah hell… I mean… I’m sorry, I thought you meant…” he sighs and looks incredibly sick of himself, but Theo… well there is nothing but astonishment on his face.

 

“You are fucking adorable.”

 

“Hey! Theo, what can I get you today? Same as always?” the friendly barista asks and holds her hand out for his loyalty card that she stamps and hands back to him. She eyes her other regular customer next to him, very very close to him, and smiles.

 

“Yup, same as always. Skinny cap and a caramel fudge please. Liam, what do you want?”

 

 _‘YOU! I FUCKING WANT YOU! FOREVER AND THEN SOME’_ Liam thinks, and he can almost cry over how perfect it is, turns out he’s not the only one who loves a diet-conscious-sugar-overload in the a.m.

 

“The same actually.” And he smiled.

 

“As usual.” The barista winks and looks between them, like that light bulb just went off in her head too, “Perfect!”

 

“He definitely is.” Liam says quietly glancing at Theo and then down at his shoes. He doesn’t know if the other man is smiling too, but he knows there is now a hand tangled in his own, squeezing tight.

 

Looks like they will have to eat that caramel fudge one handed.


End file.
